Talk:Dragon/@comment-112.198.79.127-20151202024554/@comment-27168967-20160124062056
"Wild Magic" is the thing that separates the Dragon Lord from normal dragons but a number of the newer generation Dragon Lords can't really use that anymore so it's both unique and a mere title depending on who you're referring to. Pretty sure the description that is tagged with the Dragon Lord title is just something that is most memorable about each Dragon Lord. Remember that hybrid draconic queen? She's considered a Dragon Lord, though unoffcially, as her Wild Magic is downright pathetic compared to the other historically known Dragon Lords. Putting in reincarnation in there is pretty far fetched no matter how I can rationalize it, particularly when we have never really been shown anything reincarnated with memories. It would be an even shorter end of the stick if this is true however cause they would need to begin at level 1 and improve from there. Dragons are known to have pretty long longevity and any surviving dragons (who might later obtain the title of Dragon Lord) from that era would have at least the knowledge and experience of the terror that was wrought back then. No matter how you look at it, the existing DLs would mostly be hostile to Yggdrasil residents. If you've actually used the term revived ''for those dead Dragon Lords, then I would agree more but as far as we have read (like in the intermission of Zesshi's conversation) it's ''mostly agreed a killed Dragon Lord doesn't really have that much of a chance of coming back alive but we can readily scratch that if the author decides to revive them anyway. This is probably because none of the revival magic available in the NW is powerful enough to raise a Dragon Lord. Well, Ainz may be an exception with that little magic item of his. The part about Ainz is as clueless as anyone can get but if you take some small examples like Davernoc of the Six Arms, the influence on Ainz persona is very different from the usual undead of the NW where Ainz doesn't really hate the living like the NW undead does. Perhaps it has something to do with his classes or because he possesses the mind of a player? At the very least Ainz (Satoru) and company work on a different set of rules compared to the domestic residents. If the rule affects Ainz then it should theoretically affect the NW residents to an extent but there's no clear mention of this aside from the oral language bridge and Ranked Magic. However, it's back to the drawing board again if we're to guess how the emotional intervention would affect Satoru's mind in the long years to come. Players are fuel for the NW society to progress? Considering the fact that they nearly got sent back to the stone age back when 8GK was around, I really doubt it. This isn't Gate: Jietai cause in that novel the fantasy world is implied to achieve some amount of progress and diversity from some of the times when the Gate was opened but this time around it opened to a world where guns are abundant. For any sort of progress to be made, either sides must not overwhelm the other by a margin so large it's overbearing unless the overpowering party is benevolent. We aren't even sure how the selection works for the Yggdrasil players to be sent to NW. Considering the fact that it's confirmed that the server of Yggdrasil is getting a permanent shutdown back at the beginning, the ''progress ''would literally stagnate in the near future with the Slane Theocracy on top of the human hierarchy. Unless there's some sort of continuation to the game itself, "fuel for the new world" literally ends in Ainz's era.